The Crystal Heart
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: Damien has a gift for Jack. Well, two gifts really. One more smutty than the other. Boy/Boy sex. Don't like? Go away. Read and Review!


**A/N: I am back in the realm of HON that I know what I'm doing. 'Cause with Neferet and Zoey, I had no fuckin' idea. Okay, anyways. This is Jack/Damien. :D Because we need smut for them for... Yeah, no spoils. Okay, so. Rated M for butt fuckery. Passion filled buttsecks, etc. Anyways... Uh... I have nothing to say... Except... Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HON. I would have combined those mother fuckers. Ten books. Shaking. My. Head. **

**~l~l~l~l~**

**The Crystal Heart**

"Oh my good_ness_!" Stevie Rae squealed, eyeing the dainty peice of jewelry in Damien's hand. He smiled up at her.

"You think he'll like it?" he questioned. Her eyes lit up, a smile working its way across her pretty face.

"Of course he will, D! If he doesn't, you know he'll pretend."

Damien frowned. He didn't want Jack to pretend. He wanted him to love it. Stevie Rae's eyes widened.

"Damien, you know I meant... Well, I just... Oh, you know!"

Seeing the Red Vampyre High Priestess scramble for words was amusing. Damien saw past her tattoos, her eyes that still flashed scarlet sometimes, to the girl whom he'd always called his best friend. The sweet "white-bread" Stevie Rae.

"Thanks, Sweetie. I should get going... He'll be waiting for me... Bye, Z. Bye Stevie Rae."

Zoey looked up from her perch on the bed where she'd been worrying over Neferet's most recent attempt to murder the hell out of her. "Yeah... Bye, D. Oh, if you see Aphrodite, could you send her in here, please?"

Damien smiled and hugged Stevie Rae. "Of course."

The Blue Priestess nodded absently, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. He sighed and left their dorm, bolting down the stairs. Aphrodite was twitching her way across the grounds beside Darius.

"Hey. Z wants you."

She nodded and pulled Darius along, making horrible suggestions on how they should spend their night. He wrinkled his nose, though similar thoughts were on his own mind. Damien shook his head. He could be such a hypocrite sometimes.

"Damien!~"

Jack Twist flew from the opening of the boy's dorm, straight into his boyfriend's arms. Damien barely caught him, the two falling back against the cold ground.

"Were you waiting for me?" Damien asked. Jack propped himself up on his elbows, smiling at Damien.

"Of course. I was getting worried. You were kind of late."

Damien raised a brow. "Jack, it's only been five minutes since the time I said I would meet you."

Jack frowned and sat up, climbing off of Damien. "Five minutes. Five hours. It's the same thing. With all that's been going on around here, you could have been dead for all I knew."

Tears began to well up in Damien's lover's eyes. He sighed and shoved himself up from the ground, embracnig the trembling Twist. "Sh, sh. Neither one of us will die on the other. Got it?" (HAHAHAHA, I had to do it. I'm sorry. I had to. It was just there and I had to. On with the story.)

Jack nodded up at him, smiling and brushing away tears. "Let's go back to your room, Dae."

Damien took one final breath of fresh air, calling upon his element to sooth him. His stomach was turning over and over. _What if he's not ready...? Hell, what if I'M not ready?_

"What's on your mind, love?" Jack asked as he pulled Damien through the dorm's door. He drug him to the bed where they both sat.

"Um... Nothing. Did you want to get some supper... or something?"

Damien was suddenly unsure of everything. He new the sensitive Jack would pick up on it, but he couldn't stop it.

"No..." Jack said, staring at his boyfriend. "I'm not hungry. Are you sure you're alright?"

Damien shoved his hand in his pocket, grasping the little crystal heart. "I have a gift for you." he blurted. Jack's eyes widened at the unexpected outburst.

"You do?"

Damien nodded and slowly unclinched his hand. The little bit of light in the room shone off the crystal, creating a rainbow on Damien's palm. Jack squealed in delight, gently picking the gift up by its chain.

"It's perfect, Dae! Ohmigosh."

Damien gently took the gift back, turning Jack away so that he could fasten the chain behind his lover's neck.

"There."

Jack made no move to turn back around, still absorbed in his new gift. Damien swallowed.

_Now or never. Now or freakin' never._

He placed his hands on Jack's shoulders, leaning forward to kiss at his neck. Jack let out a squeak of surprise.

"W-Wha..."

Damien's hands slid down his lover's arms to grasp his hands, where he pulled them behind his back, still continuing his assault on Jack's neck.

"Mmm..."

Jack turned his head to give Damien more room to work with, letting out a low moan. "Damien..."

"Mmmm?"

The taller turned Jack to face him, pulling him so that his lover's legs were on either side of his waist. His hands crept up the Jack's sides as he pulled him in for a kiss. Their tongues didn't battle, instead they embraced eachother, gently darting out to lap at the other. Jack moaned again, pulling back to look in Damien's eyes.

"Damien..." There was a hint of nervousness in his voice that made Damien freeze.

"We can... I mean, if you don't want..."

Jack placed a finger against his lover's lips, kissing his cheek. "No, I don't want to stop."

Damien nodded and laid back, bringing Jack with him. The smaller hovered over his boyfriend, nipping at his neck and ear. Damien moaned and ground up into Jack, eliciting a hiss.

Damien threw his weight against Jack, forcing the boy onto his back, so that Damien was now the dominant.

"I love you..." he whispered against the heated flesh of Jack's collar bone. He squirmed beneath him, fingers dancing under Damien's shirt.

"I love you, too, Aether(1)."

Damien slid a hand under his lover's black shirt before unbuttoning it. It fell to the crease of Jack's elbows, revealing a vast amount of flesh that was previously hidden. Damien wasted no time in attacking it with loving kisses and small nips. Jack writhed and moaned beneath him, occasionally grinding up into him.

"Please, Damien..." he whimpered. The aforementioned looked up, lust evident in his eyes. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Jack scowled. "Yes, I'm sure."

Twist's pants were quickly unbuttoned and thrown to the floor, his boxers and Damien's clothing following soon after.

"You're beautiful." Damien whispered huskily at his ear. Jack giggled.

"You're one to talk."

Damien chuckled kissing at Jack's neck again. Three fingers were presented before the smaller. Damien met his gaze evenly and said nothing as Jack took the digits into his mouth and began to suck. He honestly had no idea what he was doing, but it was all instinct now. He ran his tongue over every inch of the fingers, being sure to coat them well in saliva.

Damien moaned and removed his fingers, positioning one at Jack's entrance. He slowly massaged the ring of muscle before plunging the finger into his boyfriend's tight heat.

Jack squirmed in discomfort. It wasn't painful, not yet. It was just... strange. The other two fingers followed, pain coming with them. Damien shushed his lover, all the while searching.

Jack's back arched suddenly and he cried out. "H-hah, ah, more. P-please..."

Damien sighed in relief, backing up and positioning himself at his lover's entrance. He calmed himsef and slowly entered, letting out a his at the velvet heat that surrounded him.

He hissed and forced himself to be still. Jack whimpered and tears fell from his eyes, though he tried to fight them. Damien bent and kissed at his cheeks, licking away the tears.

"Sh.. It w-will be okay. Sh.."

After a few moments, Jack rolled his hips against Damien's member, making the elder cry out softly. He began a slow pace, searching once again for Jack's prostate.

"Just bare with me, Jack. Hold on."

Jack buckled suddenly, a harsh cry being ripped from his throat.

"Goddess, Damien. Again!"

Damien sighed once again, beginning to pick up his pace. Jack moaned beneath him, his face becoming a mask of pleasure. Damien wanted to look away, he didn't want to climax just yet, but he couldn't.

"J-Jack, I-"

"I- I know. T-touch."

Damien's hand snaked between them to grasp Jack's manhood, beginning to pump in time with his thrusts. After a few more moments, Jack came, releasing over each of their chests.

"Damien!" he shouted. Damien shuddered and came deep within his lover before pulling out and collapsing beside him.

"Fuck." he gasped. Jack giggled at the uncharacteristic language before snuggling up next to his lover.

"I need a shower..." he whined. Damien chuckled before picking him up bridal style.

"How about I join you?"

**A/N: Lame ass ending. It is 1:27 AM where I am. Why the HELL am I up writing smut? I don't even. I hope you all enjoyed. It was very easy to write. I've had this idea in my head for literally two months, but was too busy with YuGiOh fics to write it. So, that's that. I'm carrying my ass to sleep now. If y'all could just leave a review... That'd be nice... I'll write more HON smut. It's rather fun.(:**

**(1)- It's Latin for pure air. Also, a lot of other things. Because Latin can't have one meaning for a word. It's like it's written somewhere. -_-**

**REVIEW!**

**~Nightingale.**


End file.
